Old Friends
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: 6 years ago, the Shinrabansou was used on that snowy day. It was used, but it wasn't for his friend who was dying right in front of him. It was for his own desires. Spoilers for the manga. Soft yaoi. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hfeiwoahf Hi. XD So, this is actually another old fanifc I never got up. I editedededed it a little for grammar and spelling issues and... Tada. XD This was supposed to be a one shot, but I didn't think it would pull off right that way... So now there should be about 3 chapters. XD Anyway, song for the day!

watch?v=ua830TJ1jxA

I blame Broby for getting me stuck with this song. But I said pick one for a video I'm making and... This was it. XD So yeah. Enjoy the new story, and I will SEE YOU soon. owo...

びぇびぇ～

* * *

_Chapter 1_

So much had changed in such a short amount of time. He no longer was the small, weak fourteen year old he once was. He was no longer a simple student in Banten middle school.

He was all grown up.

Rokujo Miharu, age twenty, was walking up the long case of stairs to his Okonomiyaki restaurant, the restaurant he inherited once he hit eighteen. His grandmother was still there, helping her young grandson run the place while also watching her young boy grow up into a responsible young man. It had been Miharu's dream to inherit the place, and now he did, yet things still seemed the same to him. As Miharu reached the top of the steps, grocery bags in each hand, he turned to look out over the mountain to Banten.

Not much had changed about Banten either; sure, there were some new homes and stores in the town and new plants and trees grew to cover the sweet town into a paradise, but to Miharu, it was still the same old town. The sun was setting over the sea, creating a red, yellow and orange fire that lit the whole sky and town up. The trees were slowly changing into their autumn hue, preparing for the cold winter that lay just ahead. The leaves slowly died, one by one, and fell to the ground, making the crisp and crunch sound whenever someone walked on them. It was days like this that made Miharu smile, it was days like this that Miharu loved.

It was days like this that made Miharu reflect on his life, on all of his memories, previous or future ideas, all of them relevant to the past he left behind. Miharu's smile turned into a frown and he bit down on his bottom lip.

_'No...'_ He thought to no one but himself. No was right, the past was the past, he was in the future now, he dared not to think about his sin, or to think about _him_. Miharu turned his body around, putting a stern face on as he began heading to the front door of the Okonomiyaki shop; this was now, he couldn't think about the past.

Miharu breathed deeply before entering his shop and as he did, he smiled, happy to see his friends and previous teacher with his new wife all there.

"Hey Miharu…!" Reimai chimed. "We thought you'd never get here." She said. At her words, everyone looked to Miharu with smiles brightening their faces. They all greeted him kindly as the older boy walked in and set the groceries on the counter.

"Hey everyone," He said in his usual, calm tone.

"What took you so long, Miharu?" His white haired friend, Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, we've been waiting an hour~!" Reimai said. It became obvious to Miharu that Reimai was only there for his great quality Okonomiyaki and nothing more, but he was still happy to see her.

"Sorry, the stairs kill me these days." Miharu said with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me about it," Thobari joined in. "I feel like I need a wheel chair with a ramp to get up even the tiniest of stairs." He said, and his wife, Hana, laughed hardily.

"You think it's bad for you? I'm the oldest out of all of you, so I win." Hana somewhat gloated, but to point out even to herself that she just called herself old was a misfire on herself. Gau who was sitting across from her began laughing at her comment; at first he thought it was a joke, but when everyone else wasn't laughing, he quieted down and blushed ever so slightly. He turned his head away to hide his blushing cheeks, but everyone else could still see it, even Miharu who was across the room, preparing to cook for them.

Miharu began putting his old but still handy apron on and tied it around his waist. He grabbed his metal spatulas and walked over to the table all his friends sat at, and began mixing the batter. Reimai's eyes seemed to gleam with the upmost happiness at the sight of Miharu beginning to cook, and it made her clap her hands and wiggle in her chair in excitement. The twenty year old girl was so excited that Miharu momentarily looked up from his cooking towards her without moving his head, making it seem like he was mad at her. Even though he wasn't, Reimai had a very cold chill go up her back and quickly grabbed her cup of water to drink it. Miharu shook his head lightly with a smile and went back to his cooking; he had such good friends.

"So, what did you want to tell us by the way, Thobari sensei?" Kouichi asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Oh yeah, you said you had news for us, but you wanted to wait until Miharu got here." Gau added in. Miharu looked up to his teacher and noticed Thobari looking over to Hana san with a very sincere and sweet smile before Miharu noticed Hana nod her head very quaintly, like she was also hiding something. Thobari seemed oddly relieved to her nod and breathed in before letting out a content sigh.

"Well…" Thobari began. "Hana and I are expecting our first child." Thobari announced. Gau was so shocked that in the middle of trying to say something he choked on nothing but air and began coughing. Reimai and Kouichi began clapping their hands, throwing out appraisals and compliments to the new expecting parents. Miharu looked up from his cooking with a wide grin and patted his once sensei's shoulder.

"Congratulations Thobari sensei," Miharu said, though the old apathy he once held very close to in his heart made it seem as if he really couldn't care less. But his sensei heard it in his voice; Thobari knew all too well that Miharu was actually very thrilled for him; he just wasn't very good at showing it.

"Thanks, Rokujo," Thobari said, very understanding of Miharu's semi-apathetic nature.

"Ah yes, we're already starting to buy things for the baby too." Hana began saying in a whimsical manner. "Oh, Miharu, can I have some hakusai with my Okonomiyaki please?" Hana asked. The four others looked at Hana with odd stares, but she simply crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Well, that would be the cravings." Thobari said with his voice cracking in both embarrassment and agitation. He had to live for nine months with her cravings, hormones and nauseous… He was a dead man.

"I am not craving, I'm just hungry." Hana huffed before her nose seemed to catch the scent of the food Miharu was preparing and she quickly looked down with greedy eyes.

"Anything for you and the baby, Hana," Miharu said graciously while he flipped the batter.

"Oh Miharu, you're such a sweetheart, every single one of you are." Hana said. As Miharu reached out to grab Hana's requested hakusai, Hana began to sniffle, and then cry. She wept uncontrollably as Thobari sat by her and held onto her, trying to comfort his pregnant wife.

"Hana san, what's wrong?" Reimai asked with her voice full of concern for her mother-like figure.

"Oh…" Hana began while wiping her eyes. "I-It's just, you're all such sweet children, but you aren't children anymore and… Sometimes when I think about that, I think about Yoite, because he'd be all grown up now too." Hana san used the hem of her long sleeve to wipe at her face, trying to stop the overflowing tears from staining her long and demure skirt or touch the large cooking table and create a small spout of steam.

Miharu's hands stopped cooking while he simply stared; so he wasn't the only one who thought about Yoite either. Now that he thought about it, Hana thought of Yoite as a son when he used to be around, so it would be normal that she'd miss him as much as she does. Thinking of this caused Miharu to put down his cooking utensils and pull his apron over his head, setting it down on the chair.

"Miharu…?" Kouichi questioned as his friend started walking away. "Where are you going?" He asked. Miharu stopped just before the doorway and turned around, a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I just have to go to the bathroom." He said lightly and walked out of the room. The rest of them were left alone, waiting for Miharu to return; he had simply left his food cooking on the burner, and it really wasn't like him to do that. Thobari was well aware, however, of the smile Miharu had put on; it was one that Miharu used with lying to people; it was fake, and Thobari knew it all too well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've upset everyone." Hana began bawling her eyes and everyone was quick to try and make her feel better.

"No, no Hana, you haven't made us upset, Miharu just had to go to the bathroom." Gau said while patting her back.

"Yeah Hana, he'll be back any second to finish your Okonomiyaki." Kouichi assured. Hana sniffled and rubbed her eyes before looking at the food left on the burner.

"It looks so yummy." Hana again began bawling just at the sight of the food. Miharu could hear this from the hallway as he walked towards the bathroom, trying desperately himself not to cry.

'_I'm too old for this now…'_ He thought. _'There isn't a need to cry… I got my wish.'_ Miharu continued thinking deeply as he entered the bathroom and flipped the light on. He shut the bathroom door behind him, barely hearing the sounds of Hana's rather loud paroxysms now as he leaned against the door; un-falling tears that had been slowly gathering for six years started to burn the back of his eyes, but he held them in. He swallowed down a lump in his throat, restricting his breathing and hurting his dry and scratchy throat.

'_No…'_ Miharu breathed in deeply and let it out in one heavy sigh. He looked to the side and saw his reflection in the mirrored; yes, he had truly grown within six years. He was taller, close to where Yoite used to be when they were together. His face had shaped out and no longer had the childish fix to it, although he could still pull off his cute face when the time was needed. His eyes were still the same; dead and apathetic, he noticed however that whenever he thought of Yoite, his eyes would have a gleam of happiness in them. Though their times had been rough, he found that he was happiest when he was with Yoite. Despite the war that had been going on, even while Yoite was dying and they were constantly running from enemies on all sides of them, he was happy, because he got to be with Yoite.

Miharu frowned; that was all in the past. Miharu ran his fingers through the fringe in his hair and continued looking over himself in the mirror. His hair had gotten longer, even after he had just cut it, but he never truly cared for his hair. If it hadn't been for his grandmother complaining about the length of his hair, he would have never cut it, he would have left it as is, but he was getting too old for complaining, so why should he fight with her?

"Miharu…!" Miharu stopped looking at himself and pressed his ear to the door, listening to his friends calling his name for him. "Um, the food, it's kind of starting to burn!" He heard Kouichi yelling out to him.

"One moment," Miharu yelled through the door. Miharu looked back to the mirror and tapped his cheek rather roughly, trying to clear his thoughts of Yoite. It was all over, in the past; he had gotten his wish. Miharu opened the bathroom door and placed a fake smile over the painfully thin line of a frown he normally had. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." Miharu said with a chuckle and walked into the room. He saw his friends at the table fanning at the food to keep it from burning while Hana started controlling her desperate fit of sadness. Genuinely, Miharu smiled as he walked to the table and picked his apron up. He put it on and took the spatulas in his hands to begin his cooking. His smiling face reassured his friends that everything was right.

But what they didn't know was that things were about to change very fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa! 3 reviews in only two days! hgirehgirisfji I love you guys. X'D I really liked your comments, so please keep them up! They are what get me inspiration to write, and I mean it! When I don't get many comments, I don't feel like writing. XD So please keep reviewing! I'm really eager to get this done. I am so into it and just loving it. I actually got an ipad from my mom (she gave me hers) and I wrote most of this on it. I call my Ipad tampon. XD Why?! Because .. It's an I... PAD! X'D AHAHAHAHAHA- Okay no. XD Mom wants me to change it, but never~!**

**Okay, so for the song of the day, I loved. This is what I was listening to around when Miharu and Yoite see each other and I was laughing really hard at it, but it helped me write? XD**

** watch?v=waaKJwrQ3XQ**

**Alright. Also, I forgot to warn. This will be either shonen ai or yaoi. Depending on my mood, they will probably do something, but I won't go through the entire thing. Sorry yaoi fans. XD So if you're thinking I'm just making them friends... You're so wrong. XD**

**Alright! Ja mata!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The day had been different from the previous day; it was raining, cloudy and windy. Umbrellas were over most heads of those walking. Windows on cars were rolled up.

It was a terrible day if one were outside.

If one were inside, it wasn't as bad. Miharu had woken up to the sound of thunder clapping and lightening lighting up in normally low toned room. He didn't shock awake; it was more of his normal, tired awakening. He rubbed his eyes, stared blankly at his bedroom ceiling, and then stretched his arms over his head to wake himself up. He let out a sigh as his bones popped and stretched, awakening from their tepid night up sleep.

He groaned in displeasure as he rolled over onto his side, glancing over at him alarm clock. Normally he was awakened by his alarm, but for once he had woken up before it. At least that's what he hoped. When he saw the time on the clock, ten-fifteen a.m., he felt his eyes nearly fall from their sockets. He hopped out of bed faster than he could catch his own breath and ran to his closet to throw on some fresh and clean clothes.

Once that had been done, he looked over himself in the mirror. He wasn't one for normally caring for his personal appearance, but he owned a restaurant now, so he had to keep up a reputation if he wanted to eat. Also, he normally woke up with a terrible case of bed hair, and it was never pretty. At least Miharu thought so. After fixing his hair to sit right on his hair and finishing the undone buttons on his shirt, he left his room to go work.

Once in the restaurant, he was no less than surprised to see that the okonomiyaki shop was already open, people were already eating and his grandmother was already cooking for costumers. Miharu didn't notice that he mouth was left gaping open with surprise. After moments of being this way, it was his mother who woke him out of his haze by waving to him with a bright smile. Miharu blinked a few times and made his way through costumers to his grandmother.

"Grandma, if you knew I was sleeping why didn't you wake me up?" Miharu asked, careless of the people eating.

"Oh Miharu, even now you're just too cute when you're sleeping. I turned your alarm off so you could get a little bit more sleep." His grandmother admitted sheepishly. Miharu rubbed the back of his neck as he left her at the table she was at and walked to get his apron. He felt a headache coming on, and thinking of going back to bed was a great idea, but leaving his elderly grandmother to do all the work was childish of him, foolish at the most.

He tossed his apron on over his head and began tying it around his waist. Now that he had so abruptly woken up, he realized just how tired he was. Maybe somehow sleeping in was a good thing. He was working rather hard lately, but then who would make the money? He surely wouldn't leave his grandmother to do it. She did it for so many years, and she was supposed to be in retirement, but she was very stubborn about it.

"Hey grandma, at least leave my alarm on so I have time to get ready. I didn't even brush my teeth." Miharu said with frustration. Finishing the knot on his apron, Miharu grabbed his utensils for cooking and walked over to the counter to begin preparing okonomiyaki.

"Oh Miharu, it's not my fault you didn't wake up early and leave yourself time to prepare." His grandmother shrugged her shoulders and said. Miharu nearly retorted at her, but costumers walked in. He could tell by the sound of the door opening. "Oh good morning gentlemen." Miharu's grandmother spoke kindly.

"Welcome to our restaurant-" Miharu stopped talking while in the middle of mixing some batter. The costumers that were coming into the shop, only two of them, made his heart pound. The familiar faces he knew from six years ago had come back to haunt him once again.

One man was taller than Miharu. His hair was blond and pulled back by a headband with a waxing moon on the side of it. He was wearing a large and blue raincoat with the hood over his head. His pants were slim cut, black jeans and his boots were boots you'd see a hiker in the woods wear. It wasn't him who he feared, but the other.

The other was taller than both of them, and thinner for sure. His face was thin and sharp, but it held a very old and familiar content to it. His body was long, a large black, button down coat covering most of it. And a pair of black skinny jeans with black shoes, all completed by the tan hat on his head. He was one Miharu used to love to see when he was fourteen, but now all he did was fear him.

"Yoite..." Miharu unintentionally spoke through a loose breath. The one he spoke the name of looked over, but he didn't seem as surprised to see him. Instead, he smiled while pulling the tan hat off of his head. Miharu felt his heart ache when he saw those blue eyes and smile that he longed for, knowing full well that the older one remembered him well. It made him scared, and his grandmother who had looked up to see why he stopped talking saw it too.

The blond man standing next to Yoite looked over to him and frowned, wondering what he was so fixated on. He looked over in Miharu's direction and suddenly started waving his hand to him.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" He asked, but then laughed at himself. "Oh wait, I forgot you lived here. I guess I can't call you kid, eh? You aren't much of a kid anymore." Yukimi kept talking to Miharu as he found a table to sit at.

He took his seat and stretched; unaware that Yoite had long ago forgotten about him and was only giving his attention Miharu who, at this point, was shaking. Miharu's elder grandmother walked to him, a wet glass being dried in her apron, and touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Miharu, what's wrong?" She asked, shaking his shoulder lightly. "You're staring off into space." She added. Miharu blinked a few more times and stared over to his grandma, a blanket and apathetic stare that made her shiver. She hadn't seen him stare like that for such a long time towards her; it made her worry.

"What…?" He asked, looking dazed and confused.

"I asked what was wrong." His grandmother repeated herself. Miharu glanced from the side of his eyes to his old "friend" who was still staring at him. He looked back to his grandmother, then back to the floor.

"N-Nothing, we're just… Out of tenkasu for the okonomiyaki…" Miharu lied and began taking off his apron. Miharu's grandmother watched as he set his apron down on the counter near the sink and walked to the entrance of the restaurant to put his shoes on, ignoring Yoite as he walked by. Once done, he turned to look at his grandmother, ignoring his proximity to Yoite.

"I'm going to go get some." He said quietly and left, not even caring to throw on a jacket or get an umbrella. This frightened his grandmother. She hadn't seen her Miharu like this for years and it made her wonder what suddenly changed to make him go back to being so apathetic. He walked into work just fine, and then suddenly, he was his old, young self again.

"Where is he going…?" She wondered out loud. Unknown to her, the young man that walked in suddenly left, leaving his guardian and her in the restaurant to be severed and serve.

Yoite followed Miharu as he walked outside into the rain; however Yoite had put his hat back on and was covered from the rain. Miharu was walking in the rain without a coat or hat or umbrella of anything to keep himself from getting sick from the rain. He stopped at the top of the stairs, watching Miharu go down them, wondering if he'll stop or come back. Miharu stopped only a few steps down, falling over to hold his chest in one hand and prop himself up with the railing. Why was this happening?

He could only wonder. He was unaware of Yoite being behind him at the top of the stairs and sighed, leaning his head against the railing and shaking it side to side. He truly thought that god must have had something against him; then again, he did do the world's worst sin.

"Hey…" Miharu lifted his head up in surprise and shock as he looked back at Yoite who was looking down the stairs at him. Too scared to face him, Miharu tried to run down the stairs, but Yoite called out to him. "Hey wait…!" He yelled for the other, and Miharu stopped.

Cautiously, Miharu turned his head to look over his shoulder, and then turned his whole body around to see him. Yoite was looking down at him with the most pleading, welcoming eyes he'd ever seen on him. It made him want to smile, reach out and hug him until they both died, but he knew that wasn't possible. A smile wasn't even possible for him to do without crying. He felt all the pain from six years ago surfacing, and he knew himself that eventually he was going to lose it.

As if Yoite wasn't going to wait for Miharu to speak first, Yoite held his arm out and at the end of his arm, in his hand, was an umbrella.

"Don't you want an umbrella?" Yoite asked, chuckling. Miharu looked at the umbrella, realizing how cold it truly was outside in the rain. But he only wondered, did Yoite remember him at all? Was he being friendly and simply handing him an umbrella? It sounded nice to be out of the rain, even if he was only under an umbrella.

Miharu looked back to Yoite, then back to the umbrella before stepping up the stairs. He was like a little kitten that was exploring; cautious, but curious. He reached out and grabbed the end of the umbrella that was furthest away from Yoite. Before he could pull away, an un-gloved hand reached out and clasped over his and held on tightly to his hand. Miharu silently gasped and pulled back, but Yoite pulled and got him closer than Miharu wanted to be.

"It's good to see you again, Miharu." Yoite said calmingly, melting Miharu's heart. Miharu closed his eyes tightly and pulled his hand again, but Yoite's voice was soothing. It was thicker now, and it was strong, like he wasn't sick and dying. It was a nice change from his dead and scratchy voice that Miharu used to hear all the time, but still Miharu feared it. He yanked at the umbrella one more time, and this time Yoite let go. Miharu stammered backwards on the stairs, but he didn't lose his balance enough to fall.

Miharu cleared his throat, keeping his gaze down at the wet ground. Yoite was still smiling at him, and Miharu detested that.

"Yeah… It's good to see you too…" Miharu murmured. Yoite shook his head with his smile as he took the umbrella out from Miharu's hands and opened it to keep them dry. This made Miharu look up momentarily to look at what he was doing. When he accidentally caught a glimpse of Yoite's eyes, he was trapped. He couldn't look away.

"… So how have you been?" Yoite asked, looking back at his green eyes. Miharu seemed so dazed that Yoite was going to repeat his self, but then Miharu answered.

"G-Good… You…?" Miharu asked.

"I've been pretty good." Yoite said calmly. "Yukimi and I have been traveling for his job, so things have been a little busy." He added.

"Oh, I see." Miharu said.

"So what have you been up to?" Yoite asked kindly. Miharu blinked a few times, still looking dazed.

"Um… This I guess…" He said blankly. His brain felt so numb that he couldn't remember if he had just been working this entire time or if anything at all happened in his life since Yoite and he had been separated.

"Just this…? That doesn't sound like too much fun." Yoite chuckled.

"I guess other things have been happening." Miharu said with a blush, feeling embarrassed. Yoite got to travel for Yukimi's job; they got to go sightseeing and enjoy life while Miharu stayed where he was. Maybe his life wasn't that it was cracked up to be.

"Well…" Yoite began. "Why don't we go get some drinks and talk about the things going on…?" Yoite asked, taking a few steps down the stairs and stopping to wait for Miharu. "Want to…?" He asked.

Miharu looked to Yoite, then back to the restaurant. He assumed his grandmother would be alright for a few hours while he went out with Yoite. Besides, he probably would be out for an hour and be home. He looked back to Yoite and nodded.

"… Yeah, I guess." He mumbled and walked to where Yoite was on the stairs. Yoite smiled, and for the rest of the time they were quiet. There was no talking of how life was or how traveling was, not as they walked or when they got on a bus to get to a bar. They were even remotely quiet as they got in the restaurant and were seated.

Miharu had forgotten how much he enjoyed their silence though, because he knew that there was no need to talk about anything. They knew… Or used to know each other and that was all that was needed. But as soon as they were seated, he knew one of them had to break the silence, yet he couldn't seem to talk. His hands were between his legs as if he were fourteen again and all he could do was fidget in his spot. Soon enough, the waitress came up to them, asking for their drinks.

"Nihonshu, please," Yoite said kindly.

"Shochu." Miharu said when the waitress looked to him. Yoite seemed surprised by this, and decided as she left to question him.

"Isn't that a little strong for you, Miharu?" He asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"I'm allowed to drink." Miharu said, slightly curt. "What's traveling like?" Miharu asked, desperate to lighten the mood before it crushed him.

"Traveling…? Well, I guess it is fun. You get to see a lot of sights, you get to go a lot of places and meet lots of interesting people." Yoite said. Miharu felt relief coming over him, glad to have broken some glass of awkwardness between them.

"It's always busy though, and when you want to relax you don't really get to. Yukimi is always dragging me around while he's doing articles, so I don't always get to relax." Yoite added, letting out a sigh.

"So how did you end up here?" Miharu asked, truly curious.

"Didn't you hear me? He's been writing articles. His newest one was about increasing okonomiyaki restaurants, so he came here." Yoite said. The waitress came back with their drinks on a tray and set them down. She bowed to them and left, not caring for them bowing their heads and thanking her.

Yoite took his cup and took a sip. Miharu took his cup and chugged it down before Yoite could blink. This left Yoite surprised, even more surprised when Miharu asked for another shot. He looked back to the waitress, then back to Miharu who was letting out a heavy sigh.

"So you came here… Any significance…?" Miharu asked.

"What do you mean?" Yoite asked, noticing a slight change in Miharu.

"I mean you knew where I live, yet you could have gone somewhere else." Miharu said, looking around for the waitress for his drink.

"… I wanted to see you…" Yoite said solemnly and quickly, just to get it out. The statement made Miharu look up with wide eyes. The waitress came back and put his drink back down again. Miharu took it and chugged it once again, and then asked for another drink. The waitress, instead of getting him another drink like he asked, placed the bottle of shochu down on the table.

"Don't drink too much…" Yoite said, slightly begging him not to drink too much.

"What are you, Thobari sensei?" Miharu asked and gulped some of the drink. Yoite looked down at his lap, then up to Miharu again. Miharu put the bottle down and put his head on the table. "Why are you here?" He asked quietly, his voice starting to shake.

"What…?" Yoite asked. Miharu lifted his head up, his eyes looking broody.

"I asked…" Miharu paused to hiccup. "Why are you h-here…?" He asked again, sitting up.

"You're drunk…" Yoite said, laughing quietly.

"Why are you here damn it?" Miharu asked angrily. Yoite felt stung by the tone in Miharu's voice.

"Miharu… I-I wanted to see you again…" Yoite said. Miharu growled and sat up, leaving the table. Yoite stood too and quickly dropped some money on the table, plus a tip for the waitress. He followed Miharu out of the bar, umbrella in hand as he stayed close behind him.

"M-Miharu, slow down," Yoite said, grabbing Miharu's shoulder. Miharu whipped around and let his hand smack Yoite across the cheek. Yoite stumbled backwards, umbrella falling to the ground, hands against his cheek, eyes wide in surprise. What had he just done?

"Why are you here?! Why are you doing this?!" Miharu screeched his questions, eyes brimming with tears. Yoite was left speechless. What was he supposed to say? How could he make his drunken friend feel better?"

"I don't-" He was interrupted by Miharu pushing him backwards, but he didn't fall.

"Why did you come back here?" He cried. Yoite still didn't answer. He knew Miharu wouldn't understand. Miharu huffed with massive irritation and bawled his hands into fists and then he began pounding his fists against Yoite's chest. "Why, why, why?! Why don't know hate me, Yoite?" Miharu fell against Yoite's chest and began sobbing.

All the tears that had been saved for six years finally came pouring out, falling carelessly and not caring that people were around them in all directions. He buried his face in Yoite's jacket, crying and breathing in his scent. Everything about Yoite he missed. He missed his scent, his blue eyes, his body, his clothes, everything. He didn't understand how he went six years without Yoite by his side.

"Why would I hate you, Miharu?" Yoite asked, hands wrapping around the younger one's thin shoulders. He was still so thin.

"B-Because, I never granted your wish, I granted mine!" Miharu cried pitifully in his jacket. "I couldn't live without you, I didn't want to…! I-I wished you healthy… And I'm a terrible person…" Miharu murmured the last part so quiet that Yoite, even with his better hearing, barely heard him.

Carefully, Yoite pulled Miharu closer to him and rested his head on top of Miharu's. Miharu had gotten taller, but he was still smaller than him.

"Why don't you hate me, Yoite?" Miharu looked up into Yoite's eyes, tears making his eyes swollen and red. He wanted to know. His eyes were begging, pleading, and crying out for the attention from the ex Kira user that he desperately wanted…

"Miharu…" Yoite said firmly. "… My wish… At the time, was to see you smile… I said if it meant you couldn't live without me… Then erase me-"

"And I didn't!" Miharu blurted painfully.

"I know…" Yoite murmured, placing Miharu's head back onto his chest. Miharu listened to Yoite's beating heart and felt as if it were a lullaby. He felt sleepy, but not enough to fall asleep while standing in Yoite's arms and the rain. "Miharu…" Yoite murmured. Miharu looked up again, his green eyes blinking as rain fell on his face.

"Yoite…" He breathed, feeling lightheaded.

"I'm fine with that Miharu… Because I'll get the chance to see that smile once again…" Yoite smiled lightly. Miharu felt fresh tears burning his eyes again and pressed his head down to Yoite's shoulder.

Six years of pain was finally going to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter is over with~! Woooohooo~! Sorry this is later than the second chapter, I've been reaaallly busy! You have no idea. -_-' Anyway there are a few things I have to talk about~ First, chapter two there was someone who commented saying Yoite came in kind of unexpectedly, and actually I agree with you. After looking it over I found a better way to write it, so if you guys want to go to chapter two and see what I changed, you can. ^_^ There wasn't much of a change, just when Yoite comes in.**

**Second! I really don't like this chapter. It just didn't come out like I was expecting it. I had a really good idea of it and I wrote it out like it was in my head, but the emotions in my head were different than they are written down. Gosh I hate that. e.e I think this chapter is too cheesy too. Maybe you'll guys with think differently, but that's just kind of how I feel for this chapter.**

**Warning now! There is some yaoi, not hard, but a make out scene. Sorry for spoiling it but that's just how it goes. XD**

**So that's about it I guess. I've got a good song for you~ And here you go~**

** watch?v=XAC5KRMyiQk&feature=g-u-u#**

**So how many of you people actually look at the songs I give you? X'D Alright, that's it for today! Hope to hear from you soon!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yoite grunted as he adjusted his grip on Miharu's thin legs, tightening his grip so he didn't drop him as he walked through the hotel hallway, looking for his hotel room. It was hard to hold onto Miharu when the younger one was constantly tossing his weight around from side to side, singing wildly at the top of his lungs. Yoite remembered a time when Miharu would be the one carrying him, but at least Yoite had the decency to not be drunk when he did so.

"These halls… Are so long…!" Miharu bellowed while throwing his weight to one side, making Yoite stumble and lose his balance. Yoite regained his balance without falling though and sighed mournfully.

"Miharu, quiet down…" Yoite warned in a patient whisper. He spotted his hotel room only a few doors down and couldn't have been anymore relieved. "You're going to piss people off." Yoite continued to remind his drunken friend.

"You said piss…" Miharu began holding in a contorted laugh in Yoite's shoulder as Yoite finally made it to his hotel room which was adjoined to Yukimi's. This hotel, unlike the previous ones Yukimi always rented for the two when they were traveling, was expensive. Yukimi had gotten a rather generous raise in his previous paycheck and decided he wanted to treat himself, and Yoite, to a nice hotel for once.

"Miharu, I'm going to put you down now. Are you going to be able to hold yourself up for a few seconds?" Yoite asked while turning his head slightly to the side to look at Miharu.

"Of course I can!" Miharu spat angrily at Yoite and tried forcing himself out of Yoite's arms, but Yoite's grip was too tight to be released. Yoite made a face, one that showed he really didn't believe him, and gently and carefully lowered Miharu down. As soon as Miharu's feet touched the ground, Miharu quickly tipped to one side. Yoite caught him quickly, having the reflexes now to keep up with Miharu. He, at one time, didn't have enough energy to have good reflexes, but now he did.

"Whoa, the floor came out from under me!" Miharu laughed in Yoite's wet jacket. Yoite shook his head and pulled out his room card with one hand while the other held Miharu's limp body close to him. Keeping a firm grip on him, Yoite inserted the key card into the door and opened it. He dragged Miharu into the room and laid him down on the bed in the middle of the room. He then went to close the door to their room.

Miharu began rolling on the hotel bed while laughing as he pulled the blankets off of the bed and rolled into them. Yoite couldn't suppress a chuckle as he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He leaned back into the bed and sighed, feeling overwhelmed with many emotions. He truly didn't know that when he had woken up that morning that he'd be seeing someone who gave his very little existence meaning in the past. He assumed this was some sadistic prank from his guardian who wanted nothing more than to see Yoite's face when he and Miharu were to be together once again.

While pondering these thoughts, Miharu rolled over once more to face Yoite, but his laughing had stopped and he seemed rather calm. His big green eyes were staring at him with a soft, tender and protective stare, one Miharu had for him and only him once before. Yoite tilted his head to the side and returned the stare with a questioning gaze. He remembered a time when Miharu used to stare at him all the time like this and remembered always questioning why he seemed so… Fascinated by him. Was he supposed to be interesting? He thought maybe at one point he was, but what was so fascinating about him now?

"Hi…" Yoite said, breaking the silence.

"Hi Yoite…" Miharu murmured. Yoite wondered why Miharu had suddenly calmed down to such a degree that he was acting much like his old self. Before he was able to question this, Miharu had scooted closer to him on the bed and snuggled his head down on Yoite's chest. Yoite froze up, staring up at the ceiling, thinking maybe it had some answers.

"W-What are you doing…?" Yoite asked, looking down at the mop of brown hair attached to the head that was resting on his chest. Answering without a verbal response, Miharu shifted closer so his head could rest on Yoite's shoulder and his arm wrapped around his thin torso, not even caring that he was still wearing his wet jacket. Yoite decided to let that be the answer and carefully wrapped an arm around Miharu's lithe frame. The only sounds left in the room after that were their breathing and a wall clock ticking.

Yoite looked over to the clock and watched the seconds turn to minutes and time go by. He actually didn't mind any of the waiting because he was with Miharu. He found it slightly ironic that when he was with Miharu in the past, all he could think about was time and Miharu. Now here he was again and all he thought about was Miharu. There was no need to worry for or about time. He had all the time in the world now, and once again he had Miharu.

All this thinking of time and Miharu made him lose reality, and he didn't notice how fast time seemed to go. The next time he focused on the clock, fifteen minutes had already gone by and they were still lying on the bed in comfort. He looked down at Miharu, noticing he hadn't moved since they got like this. His eyes were closed peacefully and his breathing was even and flowing gently. Was he sleeping?

"… Miharu…?" Yoite whispered. Just like that, Miharu's eyes opened and he lifted his head up to look at Yoite. Their eyes connected once more, and Yoite suddenly seemed to forget what it was he was doing. Miharu, on the other hand, seemed well aware of what he was doing, despite his once drunken personality. He blinked a few times before somewhat pushing himself up on an elbow and leaning forward ever so slowly. Only a few inches away, Yoite lifted a hand up and pushed it against his chest.

"Stop…" He said. Miharu stopped as Yoite instructed while his heart shattered into pieces. He swallowed down a painful lump in his throat and sat up away from Yoite who then sat up too. Seeing how the rejection nearly killed Miharu, Yoite touched the side of Miharu's face, guiding Miharu's big eyes back to his. For what seemed like a while since the last time he felt this way, Yoite wanted to cry. Why did Miharu's saddened face making him want to cry?

"… You're drunk…" Yoite reminded. Miharu looked in another direction, but Yoite's other hand clasped over his other cheek and guided Miharu's green eyes back to his. Miharu's hands held onto his tightly and didn't let go, fearing he'd never be able to have Yoite's hands in his ever again if he did. "… You'd regret it." Yoite spoke clearly.

Miharu blinked a few times, feeling a sort of relief come over him from Yoite's statement. If Yoite thought he would regret it, then did that mean Yoite wanted it too? Miharu didn't want to find out, but there was a part of him that was desperate for an answer. Without warning, Miharu leaned forward into Yoite's lap and tossed his arms around Yoite's shoulders. He kept his face pressed gently against Yoite's neck, breathing in his sweet smell while clinging on him for dear life. Yoite cautiously wrapped his arms around Miharu's waist, finding it an odd, comforting embrace.

"Yoite…" Miharu's voice cracked as he spoke, but his voice was stricken with pain and regret. Miharu pulled his head back to press their foreheads together, letting Yoite's see the tears dripping from his closed eyes.

"Miharu-"

"Please… Please…" Miharu sounded so desperate that it made Yoite somehow feel extremely guilty.

"You'll regret it-"

"No I won't!" Miharu stopped him again through a choked sob. "I-I just… I…" Miharu shook his head, eyes still closed to hold back the tears that were burning his eyes. Yoite reached his hands up and gently stroked the sides of Miharu's face.

"Miharu…" He whispered gently to him. He pressed his thumbs to Miharu's eyelids and gently brushed his thumbs against them until Miharu's eyes opened, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. Miharu swallowed down a painful lump in his throat and pressed his lips to Yoite's before the older could do anything to stop him. Yoite didn't protest however. His hands gently rested on Miharu's hips while the younger boy's hands held onto his face, keeping him connected into the kiss.

Miharu was so desperate that he didn't want it to end, but after minutes of the gentle kiss, they both needed to breathe. Miharu rested his head down on Yoite's shoulder and let out shallow breaths, taking in his distinctive scent. Yoite let out his own, quiet breaths while his arms wrapped once again about Miharu's body and pulled him close. The two remained close together like this, listening to one another breathe until Miharu pulled back enough to press his lips once more to Yoite's once more. He pulled away before Yoite could return the kiss and once again pressed their foreheads together.

"Y-Yoite…" Miharu breathed, desperate for more. "I… I really want to be with you…" He murmured while looked into Yoite's blue eyes.

"N-No, you're drunk. You'll regret it later." Miharu shook his head.

"No I won't…" Miharu pressed his lips to Yoite's again before he could refuse. Yoite decided if it was Miharu's decision, for now, he'd go with Miharu's decision. He wouldn't deny it was something he wanted too. Yoite's hands returned to Miharu's hips, his fingers edging their way under the rim of his damp shirt. Miharu mewled in appreciation to this new advancement before his tongue brushed the older boy's lips carefully. Their eyes met to assure each other that both parties indeed wanted it, and Yoite's mouth opened to accept his affection.

Their tongues met in a gentle and slow manner with a tender sweetness, but passion was behind it as well. Miharu remembered times when he wanted this more than his own life. He could have it now though. Maybe now they could even have a life together. He briefly thought of how the Shinrabansou, locked away for so long, must have been grinning with satisfaction.

He decided that didn't matter. What mattered was what was happening now, and what was happening was he was getting something his heart truly desired. This thought pushed him on. His hands began running along Yoite's shoulders, spurring him on to continue. Yoite began trailing his kisses along Miharu's cheek, down his jaw line, and around his neck slowly and precisely. Miharu sighed and leaned his head back slightly to give Yoite more room to access. This made Yoite press a kiss to the hallow spot in Miharu's neck while his hands began inching up Miharu's shirt to touch his cold chest.

Miharu murmured a sweet sound as Yoite's warm hands gently caressed the skin of his stomach. His hips rolled forward slightly without thinking, making it seem like his brain was going to melt to the pleasure it created. He mewled, a sound that aroused Yoite and made the him tilt Miharu backwards onto the bed. He hovered over him and wasted no time in kissing Miharu once more. Miharu wrapped his arms around Yoite's shoulders until he pulled Yoite down onto him, letting their bodies pressed together. This caused a rather noticeable blush to creep across both of their faces.

They were driven on by raw emotions now. There was no stopping them now.

* * *

The rain had finally slowed down to a light drizzle outside. The world seemed to be finally calming down, letting the storm relax and relief take over. The emotions of pain, anguish, guilt; all of it had been washed away with the storm and now all that was left was calm.

The saying goes, "The calm before the storm," but it was the calm after the storm that was more frightening. Because it was calm, did that mean that the storm wasn't really over?

Yoite pondered this question to himself while staring down at Miharu's slumbering face. He was so peaceful in his sleep, and he gave off the impression, somehow, that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a very, _very_ long time. Yoite's index finger on his left hand made little circles on Miharu's bare chest while his right arm served as a cushion for Miharu's head. Miharu was snuggled up against Yoite's body close enough to keep the body heat between them under the thin blanket that was draped over their legs. His light breath fanned across Yoite's chest as he breathed in and out with ease in his sleep.

A smile spread across Yoite's lips as he watched the younger boy sleep. He had never been one good at sleeping, so even though his body was exhausted, he only wanted to watch the precious boy before him sleep and live in a blissful dream. That little wish though didn't last. Miharu twitched in his sleep, and then his big green eyes slowly opened. Yoite's hand retreated to rest down at his side as Miharu sleepily stared at Yoite's chest with a glaze of sleep over his eyes. After that Miharu let out a tired and long yawn.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and snuggled up into Yoite's chest. Yoite quietly laughed and ran his fingers through the bangs on Miharu's head, lightly pushing their hair out of Miharu's face and rubbing Miharu's soft skin.

"Morning, Miharu…" He whispered. Miharu mumbled in a sleepy voice and looked up to Yoite, a smile gracing his lips when he could see Yoite's beautiful face.

"Good morning, Yoite. Did you sleep well?" Miharu asked in a quiet tone. He was always caring for Yoite before him. Instead of telling Miharu how he didn't sleep much at all, he went with a lie.

"Yes, very well…" He decided he didn't want to ruin such a precious moment. "What about you?" He asked.

"Like a rock…" Miharu went out into a full body stretch, resembling much of a kitten, and sighed as his muscles woke up from the night before, some of the lower ones being slightly sore. His arms wrapped around Yoite and he pressed a sweet, innocent kiss to Yoite's forehead. Yoite didn't say anything against it; he liked having a morning like this, a morning where he could wake up with Miharu by his side, with Miharu's wonderful scent he could now smell and his gentle skin against it.

"So, how are you feeling?" Yoite asked.

"What…?" Miharu seemed confused, but Yoite expected that.

"I mean you don't have any headaches, do you?" Yoite asked. "You had a lot to drink last night." He mentioned also. Miharu paused to think, but his eyes showed a slight pain in them.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Miharu said with a weak smile.

"That's good." Yoite pushed Miharu down and hugged him, pressing him into the mattress under them. Miharu let his hands wander around Yoite's back, feeling the gentle skin along his ribs and spine. He felt guilty and he didn't want to lie to Yoite. "Miharu…" Yoite murmured in Miharu's neck.

"Yes Yoite…?"

"Do you regret last night?" Yoite asked, his voice betraying him. Miharu knew that question was coming, but he already knew the answer to it.

"Of course not, Yoite…" Yoite looked up to Miharu who was smiling. "I told you I wouldn't… I wanted it, Yoite, and I enjoyed every minute of it." Miharu kissed Yoite's nose before Yoite put his head back to the pillows with the heavy weight of fear off of his chest.

"I'm glad…" Yoite whispered.

"Hey Yoite…" Miharu said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes…?" Yoite's voice was muffled by the pillow underneath Miharu's head.

"I wasn't drunk…" Miharu admitted. There was a moment of silence before Yoite sat up to look at Miharu's face, confusion obvious on his face.

"What…?" He asked.

"Last night… I wasn't drunk. I was just faking it." Miharu looked away, feeling pain in his heart for ever lying to Yoite in the first place.

"I saw you drink shochu last night though." Yoite said.

"I kept spitting it out every time you looked away…" Miharu explained sheepishly, remembering when Yoite would look away and he would quickly spit the alcohol under the table before Yoite looked back at him. Yoite looked like he had been smacked across the face. He looked so confused and hurt, and Miharu regretted ever doing what he did in the first place, but then only after a few moments of quiet, a smile spread on Yoite's lips. Yoite covered his mouth to hide the laughter that started up, but it wasn't helping.

Miharu frowned; was something he said funny? He didn't find anything in the situation at all funny.

"Don't laugh at me, Yoite." He whined and tried to get up and move away, but Yoite pinned him down, getting out the last of his laughter and shaking his head.

"No, no, Miharu; I'm not laughing at you." Yoite touched the side of Miharu's face gently with a soft smile. "You're just… Cute." Yoite said. Miharu blushed madly, never hearing Yoite use the word '_cute_' towards him before.

"I-I am not!" Miharu hid his red face in Yoite's neck. Yoite patted Miharu's head and kissed the side his temple.

"I'm sorry, Miharu…" Yoite apologized. Miharu whimpered; how could he stay mad at him? That wasn't fair.

"It's nothing, Yoite…" Miharu blew it off as something that wasn't necessary to keep a conversation on. Yoite smiled as he let his lips start kissing the top of Miharu's head. "However, that waitress is probably not going to be happy when she sees just how much alcohol I wasted on the floor." Miharu added.

Yoite broke out into more laughter and Miharu couldn't help but laugh too. At that moment, Miharu felt blessed. Not just to hear Yoite's laughter, but for everything else. Six years of pain were finally over. The person who had ever made his life meaningful was there by him now, and their feelings were acknowledged. They were together.

Miharu didn't know how long they would be together however. He didn't know when Yoite had to travel some more for Yukimi's job, and he wouldn't ask. He didn't want to know, even though some of him said he did. Right now, he had Yoite with him, and Yoite wanted him in return. For now, they were together. That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and every other one. Finally I got this darn thing done! X'D... Gee, what happened to Miharu's grandma and Yukimi? XD**


End file.
